


Cats and Wolves

by ScionofLorelei



Series: Valenslimes Day 2020 [3]
Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Brother and sister banter (because why not), F/F, Fluff, Flutie Tag: Erik is a four-course meal of snacks, M/M, Modern AU with Soulmate things, dorks being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScionofLorelei/pseuds/ScionofLorelei
Summary: Modern soulmates Luminerik fluff.
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI), Implied Serenade, Marutina | Jade/Sena | Serena
Series: Valenslimes Day 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631575
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Cats and Wolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Klefiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klefiki/gifts).



> So, uh. This was my gift for Kiwi for the Secret Slime event thing we had in the Soldiers of Smile Discord channel, and the first time I've actually written something in a while, so.... bear with me while I shake off some of the fanfic rust.
> 
> Anyway, a note -- my Luminary is named Eleos, or Ele, mostly due to me RPing with a girlfriend of mine and their Luminary is Eleos, and I've gotten really attached to the name personally, so... yeah.
> 
> So, I hope you like it, Kiwi~ And everyone else who reads this thing.

"Wait wait wait, _what_ did you call me?"

Erik couldn't help the grin that spread across his face at the stare he was getting from Ele, raised eyebrow and all. "The Mewminary. You act so much like a cat that I couldn't resist."

A soft but amused snort left the brunette. "Oh really? In what way?"

"You practically _purr_ when I run my hands through your hair, you flop on my lap even if I'm in the middle of something else, you have ridiculously good balance even without my intervention... seeing as in what was probably a past life you essentially tightrope-walked." The grin widened. "And don't get me started on what happens behind closed doors."

"You can keep _that_ to yourself," interjected a familiar feminine voice from nearby, one that seemed to carry authority with it, leaving the two to snap out of their little teasing to find Jade walking in along with Serena and Mia. The younger cyanette just took one look at her brother and his fiance and made a face that had both fighting back snickers while Jade sighed and shook her head and Serena giggled, the latter two heading into the kitchen.

"You guys are so _gross_ ," Mia huffed at them, crossing her arms.

"Someone's just _jealous_ that they don't have a lover yet," the older cyanette teased.

"No, you two are just so sappy you make maple syrup look like water."

"She's totally jealous," Erik murmured in Ele's ear conspiratorially, leaving the brunette to snicker and Mia to give them a _look_.

"I heard that."

"Heard what?" He gave his sister an innocent look.

"Oh, don't even give me that look, you _know_ you're nowhere _near_ innocent."

Erik let out a laugh. "Okay, okay, fine, but last I checked, you weren't either, miss _I steal cookies whenever I get the chance_."

"That was _once_!"

"Uh-huh. Why don't you go help Serena and Jade in the kitchen, if they're not busy sucking face?"

"You say that like you guys wouldn't start snogging the minute I left," Mia snorted, though she turned to head into the kitchen anyway, leaving the two of them alone for the moment again.

Eleos was just trying to hide his amusement at the two's banter, shaking his head lightly before reaching up to run a hand through spiky cyan hair, Erik leaning into it. "See, you're more like a cat than I am."

Erik stared down at him again with a snort. "Says the one who likes to play with his food."

"Well, when _you're_ the food, you can't blame me, can you?"

"Oh come on, I'm not _that_ appealing."

"You have _fan clubs_ , Erik."

"So do you. Your point?"

"Still not my fault you look like a _snack_."

Erik snorted. "Oh please, I'm a four-course meal."

Eleos laughed. "Okay, can't argue with that."

"If you two can stop being saps for five minutes," Jade called from the kitchen, effectively cutting off their conversation and leaving both of them sitting up, "you can set the table."

"Alright," Erik called back, before looking at Eleos as he moved to get up. "This isn't over, you're still the Mewminary," he added with a cheeky grin as he quickly stood up, Eleos chasing him into the dining room.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes, I know, you're getting cavities from how cute it is. You're welcome. Sorry it's not much though, lol. (Also it got a little off subject but whoops.)


End file.
